<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness. by malfoymanorr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701759">Darkness.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoymanorr/pseuds/malfoymanorr'>malfoymanorr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Bashing, Death Eaters, Horcrux Creation, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoymanorr/pseuds/malfoymanorr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus has a new path to follow, and losing his brother was the push he needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkness.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my take on what happened with Regulus. Small moments of his life during his last few years in school with brief mention of violence. Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain is unbearable but there’s nothing he can do about it, he’s not supposed to feel anything— that was the first rule he was taught, pain and emotions make you weak. Manipulation, anger, <em> hatred. </em> Those words were on Regulus mind every so often while the dark mark felt heavy on his skin, the very own mark he was so proud of. He loathed Sirius for running away, for leaving him in that house with <em>t</em><em>hem. </em> It wasn’t easy walking away, not for him anyway. He had a purpose, a path to follow but that didn’t matter anymore. He stopped being who he was to become who they wanted him to be. </p><p><em> Mudbloods and blood-traitors a like</em>, said his mother while blasting off Sirius’ face from the family tapestry. Regulus sat there in silence trying to come to terms with the fact that he didn’t have a brother anymore. He was the heir, he needed to grow up. Wearing a mask of indifference at school, he walked down the halls with his chin up pretending he was fine. </p><p>Because he was fine, right? This is what he was supposed to be and he wanted it. Although that didn’t make it any easier. That empty feeling inside his chest never disappeared and it was making him go crazy. </p><p>“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate yo-” A sob escaped Regulus’ throat before he could finish. </p><p>He didn’t hate him, Regulus didn’t hate Sirius but he needed to. It was easier for him to say those words than to deal with the feelings that came after. He still remembered the last time they spoke, how it went down. Regulus regretted everything he said but there was no do-over, not even a second chance. And he didn’t deserve one, he was a Death Eater after all.</p><p><em> “Come with me, come to the Potter’s. They can protec </em>-”</p><p>
  <em> “No, they can’t. And I won’t go there,” Regulus spat, the venom in his voice was clear. “You should be ashamed. Being friends with a blood-traitor like Potter, with that half-breed and the mudblood.”  </em>
</p><p><em> Each word was like a stab to Sirius, cold and sharp. The echo of Regulus’ voice was playing in his mind over and over again. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> "What happened to you? Who are you?” Sirius asked, disgusted, looking at Regulus. This wasn’t his brother, this wasn’t the same boy he once knew.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “I am who you were supposed to be. I tried living the life that you preached, but it’s wrong. You’re so wrong.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Turning away, Regulus walked away without looking back. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “Oi, Regulus mate!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Upon hearing his name, Regulus turned around to see James running towards him and raising an eyebrow, he looked at the older boy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What do you want, Potter?” Regulus asked with indifference, not sure why the Gryffindor chaser was talking to him. Much less in public.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Mate, you need to stop. You should talk to Sirius, he misses you.” James spoke quietly, concerned even. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This may come as a shock to you, Potter. But I don’t, I don’t miss him.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you joking? Regulus, you’re a good bloke. You don’t have to do this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A wave of impatience rolled over Regulus’ body, he was done. “Sod off, Potter. A blood-traitor like you can’t understand this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> James stood there with his mouth open trying to say something, but nothing was coming out. Regulus took this as a sign and left to go back to the dungeons.  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “He should’ve seen it coming, Reg. Why would you want to associate with the lot of them?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regulus nodded listening to Lucius, he was right. He was a Slytherin, an heir. A pureblood wizard, he didn’t have a place with his brother and his friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Forget about them. We need to talk about something important.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What is it?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re ready now. The Dark Lord wants to give you the mark. You’ll be one of us.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regulus wasn’t expecting that, it was so soon but that didn’t matter. With a smirk on his face, he and Lucius engaged in conversation about how to proceed with this. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Dearest son, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your father and I are so proud of you for getting the mark. This is only the first step to remain pure in a tainted society. Remember that, son. There’s nothing better than preserving our way of living.  </em>
</p><p><em> We can’t wait to see you this summer, bring the Malfoy heir with you. Your father said it’s time to show how thankful we are with his family. The rest of them will be joining us in celebration. <br/><br/></em> <em> Yours sincerely, </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Mother. </em></p><hr/><p>
  <em> Getting on the platform to go back home, Regulus spotted Sirius and was surprised to see the older boy already looking at him feeling disappointed. Without saying much, Regulus touched his left forearm subconsciously. A pained expression fell on Sirius' face and shook his head walking away ignoring his friends. It was done, Sirius wasn’t coming back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before he could say or do anything else, he felt Lucius hand on his shoulder unaware of the previous events. Following him in silence, they got inside a compartment with their fellow housemates.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regulus tried to make conversation but the nagging image of Sirius was getting in the way. This was for the best, his mother said so. And he wasn’t one to contradict the powerful witch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Regulus!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wha- What? I’m sorry, I was thinking.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Clearly.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regulus ignored them and looked outside the window, getting lost again. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “My Lord, you wanted to see me?” Regulus spoke quietly, bowing to the Dark wizard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am in need of your services. Specifically, your house-elf.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The confusion was noticeable on Regulus' face, “Kreacher? My Lord, I don’t understand. Why would you need my house-elf?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Silence!” Voldemort yelled. “I don’t need to explain myself to you, what I need is your house-elf. Bring him now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regulus gulped and nodded stiffly. “Kreacher!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A small pop sound broke the tension in the room and Regulus spoke again, “Kreacher, the Dark Lord is requesting your services. Do as he says, do not question him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Master. Kreacher is happy to serve Master Regulus and the Dark Lord.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Feeling Voldemort’s red eyes on him, he walked out of the room not knowing what was going to happen. And that was his biggest mistake. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Glancing at the grandfather clock in his house, Regulus started pacing when he heard that familiar pop sound.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kreacher, oh my- What happened?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Horrified he knelt in front of the house-elf helping him stand up. Kreacher was looking rather pale, struggling to breath. </em>
</p><p><em> “Master, Kreacher is sorry. The Dark Lord sent Kreacher to a cave, the Dark Lord is guarding something there.” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/>“Tell me everything right now!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “The Dark Lord made Kreacher drink poison and slice his hand. There’s a locket with dark magic. Kreacher is sorry, Master.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Helping the small house-elf, Regulus went to his room afterwards thinking about what happened. Why was he guarding a locket? Why did he have poison in there? </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Surrounded by books, Regulus finally worked out what the Dark Lord was keeping in secret.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction —" Regulus closed the book quickly not even finishing the sentence.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Horcrux? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Taking a piece of parchment and his quill, he began writing all the possible uses for horcruxes. It was then when Regulus knew Voldemort was using the locket as a way to be immortal and he wondered if that was the only one in existence. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “Kreacher!” Regulus called the house-elf to his room, the pop sound broke the silence.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Master called for Kreacher? How can Kreacher be of service?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I need you to take me to the cave, Kreacher. That’s an order, take me to where he hid the locket.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kreacher gasped but bowed nonetheless, “Kreacher will take Master to the cave now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The house-elf placed his hand on Regulus’ wrist and disapparated. It took only a couple of seconds to apparate safely at the entrance and quickly guided his Master past the cave’s defences. Never in a million years, Regulus thought he would see something so awful and dark as this. Once they got into the Island where the basin was placed, Regulus noticed the poison Kreacher drank the last time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kreacher, listen to me. I will say this only once and you must not disobey me.” Regulus said coolly. “I will drink the poison this time and when this basin is empty you must take the real horcrux and replace it with the fake one. Leave afterwards, do not try to save me. Get out of here and speak to no one. Keep this to yourself Kreacher, no one can know. Destroy it.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kreacher wanted to say something but he knew there was no use, instead he nodded and proceded to watch Regulus drink the poison. It was painful and hard to watch. The wizard was deteriorating quickly and the loyal house-elf stood there in silence. Once he was done, Regulus was crying desperately. The feeling of thirst, however, was immense and he knelt to the ground trying to reach the water. As he was about to drink, a bony hand grabbed Regulus by the arm. His screams filled the cave, he was trying to get away but he couldn’t. It was too late, everything happened to so quickly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When Kreacher tried to save Regulus, his hand slipped and he watched the water with wide eyes as his Master was dragged down by the Inferi. Under the water Regulus, fought hard and tried to speak but no sound came. The last thing Kreacher saw were bubbles, then fulfilling his Master’s final order, he switched the lockets and got out of there. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Sirius, I’m sorry… </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> To the Dark Lord </em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em> I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. </em> <em><br/></em> </p><p>
  <em> - R.A.B. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Aftermath.</p><p>-</p><p><em> "Fight, fight for my master, the defender of the </em> <em> House elves</em><em>. Fight the </em> <em> Dark Lord</em><em>, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!" </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>